<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need some help deciding something for an upcoming story! by Moarmy_Activist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706555">Need some help deciding something for an upcoming story!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moarmy_Activist/pseuds/Moarmy_Activist'>Moarmy_Activist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moarmy_Activist/pseuds/Moarmy_Activist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TXT fans! I need help making some decisions for some of my stories. Comment your answer and ill choose depending on which has the most votes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need some help deciding something for an upcoming story!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OKAYY! This one is pretty simple.</p><p>I'm making a sort-of mermaid au, and i was thinking about the relationships. Should the story be an OT5? Or should it be Taegyu and Sookai? This will only affect the story a little bit, but I want to make sure people get the nice romance/angst they want!~<br/>
Comment on your choice.</p><p>NOTE: The fic is Sookai-centric. But taegyu will appear and be mentioned a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>